


WICKED is good... or is it?

by Elizabeth098



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Canonical Character Death, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth098/pseuds/Elizabeth098
Summary: I remembered the quote"You can't save everyone, Thomas""I can try"and picked up from there
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 18





	WICKED is good... or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo my first work I "publish" so pls criticizes me.  
> I'm not an native english speaker so point out mistakes if you want.  
> At some point there are probably suizide triggers but its like really short.

"You can't save everyone, Thomas."  
"I can try."

Because he feels like it is his fault.  
Because they used his naivety when he was a child.  
Because they made him do unspeakable things.  
Because he punched his mattress every night but didn't stop them.

"Hope is a dangerous thing"

Because in this world you don't survive if you hope.  
Because in this world you fight or you die.  
Because thats the world they created.

"Why didn't you run?"  
"I'm tired of running"

Because thats all he did for as long as he can remember.  
Because he's just 16 and already so tired.  
Because he never wanted to run alone.  
Because everything he loves stays.

"We are not going back there"  
"it's the only way "

Because everywhere is better than there.  
Because they would rather die then go back.

"Well, we started this together, may as well end it that way"

But they won't.  
Because the person he loves the most may end it with him,  
but he won't.  
Because he's going to loose everything when Newt's end comes.  
Because  
"Please Tommy, Please"  
is going to haunt him forever.

"My name is Thomas,  
I am 16 years old,  
I work for WICKED,  
I designed the maze,  
I've killed people  
and i hate myself for it"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
